Heathhenel Rosewater
'''Lady Heathhenel Rosewater '''is a blood elf deeply embroiled in Silvermoon politics. Currently she is serving as Lady Convocate of Silvermoon, head of the Convocation of Silvermoon. She is know for being blunt, abrasive, and fairly cruel. She has a talent for accumulating enemies, but despite her tendency to create conflict (or perhaps because of it), she has risen very quickly through the political ranks of city. She is very slow to trust, and as a result, few know anything of her history before her arrival at the city. She is a natural manipulator. Early Years Heathhenel was raised in small cottage in southern Eversong. Her mother died shortly after she was born, and her father never learned to cope with the loss. Though her early years were peaceful and comfortable, over the years she grew to resemble her mother physically. This drove her father over the edge. He became a violent and brooding man. Before long, he got into the habit of allowing his depressed mood swings turn into physical violence against his daughter. He would dominate her emotionally and physically, and she could find no way to escape. After several years, she decided that life was not worth living under the thumb of a tyrannical father. She ran away and found her way to a village not far away. Unused to social interaction, she was unable to cope with a crowd even of that size. Before long she found herself suffering at the hands of the local thugs. This started a cycle of running away to a new location, being targeted by criminals, and running again. At this time, Heathhenel could best be described as a curious girl. She was constantly seeking new knowledge and was very polite to those that might teach her. She had a tendency to become physically close with people, having never learned social boundaries in her early years. Her insight sometimes led people to believe she was being critical of people, when in reality she was just trying to understand. Despite her gentle demeanor, Heathhenel eventually reached a point where she felt she could no longer survive in a world where she was constantly preyed upon and dominated. Finding no one to take her in and aid her, she resolved to help herself. Pre- and Post-invasion The period of time between Heathhenel's decision and her arrival in the city is shrouded in mystery. She disappeared for several years, even being completely absent during the years the Scourge attacked the city. Whatever happened to her, it affected her profoundly. Her personality was warped into a mockery of what she once was. Where she was once inquisitive, now she is arrogant. Where she was polite, now she's biting. She changed from an inquisitive student to an overbearing schemer. She was altered physically, as well; her bright, voluminous red hair now constantly appears to be damp. Her eyes are dull and perpetually wide open. Her cheeks are slightly sunken. The most profound change, however, is her thirst for power. She once wanted to simply escape being a target, but now she strives to make sure no one has the power to order her around. Her need for dominance extends from the grand scale - becoming the head of the Convocation - down to simple conversation, where she often goads and mocks people into a defensive position. As a result, she has very few friends, but is almost always in control of any situation in which she's involved. When she finally found her way back to the city, she quickly became friends with Aedran Starfire, a rogue from Murder Row. After a few conversations, they agreed that Heathhenel's anonymity and political talent made her the perfect candidate to join and alter the Convocation. She proceeded to befriend Lor'themar Theron and goad him into filling an open seat on the Convocation. Playing up the Convocation's inability to decide on an occupant, she even managed to have Theron appoint her and bypass a Convocate vote. Though the current Convocates were understandably unhappy with this arrangment, no one wished to challenge their Regent-Lord. Convocation Heathhenel wasted no time celebrating her victory. She immediately set to work building a network of agents and informants. She hired anyone she deemed worthy and loyal (whether or not that loyalty had a price). At the top of the organization was her friend Aedran, who acted as a personal guard and spy. She conducted an audit of all of Silvermoon's budgets, culminating in a tour of the Borean Tundra. And always from the background, she was orchestrating her own rise. Following the events of the Masked Murders, the Convocation found itself without a Lord Convocate. Though Lady Rosewater failed in her attempt to seize the seat, she did manage to cast the deciding vote. Further down the line, she capitalized on a general discontent with Lord Nox and called a second vote to fill the seat of Lord Convocate. This time, she managed to grasp the position. As Lady Convocate, Heathhenel once again set to work almost immediately. She began scouting and approaching citizens of the city to fill empty Convocation seats. Category:Blood Elf Category:Silvermoon City Category:Horde Category:Horde Warlock Category:Characters